


［終極蜘蛛人］All蟲

by Ellie0408



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M, Multi, derivative work, fan fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie0408/pseuds/Ellie0408
Summary: 小蜘蛛太受歡迎了怎麼辦？





	［終極蜘蛛人］All蟲

**Author's Note:**

> *主場fp,私心喜歡Flash這個粉絲團團長跟Spidey的互動  
> *終極蜘蛛俠動畫  
> *小蟲是個萬人迷  
> *修羅場警告

「嘿，蛛網頭，明天有空嗎？要不要和丹尼他們一起去海邊玩？」  
此時的彼得正賴在哈利家的客廳裡和哈利一起玩著最新的遊戲，而他瞥了一眼放在一旁的手機上頭有著新星剛才傳來的訊息。  
「海邊？」彼得眨眨眼睛拿起手機看了看，而一旁的哈利則是微微皺了下眉頭。  
「怎麼了？」哈利。  
彼得笑了一下，然後說著「山姆找我一起去海邊玩。」  
「什麼時候？」  
「明天。」  
而哈利放下了遊戲操縱桿，抱起手一臉嚴肅的望著他說著「你要去？」  
彼得聳聳肩，臉上的笑容依舊「為何不？」  
「閃電湯普森也會去？」哈利防備的說著。  
彼得知道哈利和閃電本來就一直都不合，畢竟以前閃電總是欺負他，尤其哈利也一直耿耿於懷閃電比他還先知道彼得就是蜘蛛俠的這件事。  
「我不知道...」彼得斟酌著說「或許...我問問他？」  
「那我也去。」哈利挑著眉說道。  
「啊？」  
「幹嘛？不歡迎我？」  
「不是！不是！只是...你不是一直都不太喜歡跟我的朋友們...」  
「我是不喜歡沒錯。」哈利直言道「但是我有非得去的理由。」  
「什麼理由..」  
「這你不用知道。」  
「喔...」  
此時哈利冷哼一聲繼續道著「我家在外島有一塊私人的土地，過去的話只要和我爸說一聲就行了。」  
「哇！真的嗎？太棒了！我這就跟大夥們說說！」  
哈利心想著其實原本那塊地就是要準備給彼得的，但是他一直都不知道該如何向彼得開口說他其實準備送他一塊地，這也是難得的好機會，雖然是多了很多不相干及礙眼的人，但是這並不影響他想送彼得大禮的機會，也好順便讓那些整天纏著彼得的人明白，彼得到底是誰的。

當天，彼得和一群人浩浩蕩蕩的坐上了奧斯本家的私人飛機，而飛機上吵鬧不已，尤其是那個叫做閃電湯普森的人，哈利咬著牙忍住想要將那人丟下飛機的衝動，為了彼得，他還是得對這些人忍氣吞聲。  
「小蜘蛛！你帶泳褲了嗎？」  
閃電一把勾住彼得的肩膀，親暱的用他金色的頭髮蹭著彼得的臉頰，彼得也被他蹭得發笑，然後伸手輕輕地推開他嘴裡含著笑意說著「當然！還有你別蹭我，好癢。」  
「喂，蛛網。」  
「嗯？」  
此時新星抱著手一臉不爽的瞪著他看，而彼得還歪著頭對著他一臉無辜的說「怎麼了？」  
新星皺著眉又瞥了一眼一旁的閃電，才說道「我明明就只找了我們的小隊，為什麼莫名其妙的又出現一堆人了？」  
彼得眨眨眼睛，也並不覺得多人一點有什麼不好的，隨後他只是笑著說「多人一點才熱鬧啊？不覺得嗎？」  
「是啊！多人點才熱鬧嘛！是吧？小蜘蛛！」閃電再次勾住彼得的脖子，附和著說。  
新星還是忍不住翻了個大白眼，明明他只是想要和自己的小隊一起玩的，雖然說他並不排斥其他的蛛網勇士們，但是眼前這個金毛大個，他可是嚴重的排斥，大大的排斥！！  
「是啊。」  
「哼。」而新星只是冷哼一聲就轉頭就走了。  
彼得望著新星離開的背影若有所思的想著，總覺得這個場景好像似曾相識啊？就像哈利那樣...  
「欸欸，你別霸佔著小蜘蛛，讓開點！」此時趙朝著還膩在一起的兩人走了過來，而他現在沒有穿上他的裝甲就是硬生生比兩人矮了一大截，但是他的氣勢卻依舊不減。  
當然閃電也不會聽他的話，他繼續抱著彼得然後一臉得意的說著「怎麼了？小蜘蛛也樂意和我在一起啊，忌妒了嗎？」  
「誰忌妒啊！我就是看不慣！噁心死了！」趙暴躁的說著「兩個男的整天膩在一起算什麼！」  
「嘿！我和小蜘蛛是最好的朋友！」  
「我才是他最好的朋友。」此時一直盯著彼得看的哈利再也沉不住氣了，他怒氣沖沖的朝著他們走來還一邊說著「不管是彼得帕克還是蜘蛛俠都一樣。」  
閃電皺起眉哼的一聲說「不管怎樣，小蜘蛛和我是最鐵的，我們出任務的時候也都是一起的...」  
「我也會和他一起出任務啊！」一旁的趙也同樣不滿的喊著「次數也不比你少！」  
「我們從小一起長大的。」而哈利一副勝券在握的樣子。  
「那算什麼？我可是蜘蛛俠的粉絲！當然同時也是彼得帕克的好兄弟！我愛他！」  
被三個人圍在中間的彼得一臉錯愕的望著不停爭吵的三人，他的俏皮話在此刻完全發揮不出作用，他只能愣愣的望著三人不停的爭吵...  
「你們...都別吵了...」彼得無力的想勸架，但明顯的那三人完全都處於極度憤怒的狀態根本就聽不進任何人對勸架。  
「呃...他們在幹什麼啊？」  
而原本在一旁聊天的其他人也全被三人的爭吵聲給吸引了，邁爾斯朝著他們走來一臉茫然的說著「你們怎麼了？」  
「邁爾斯！救我！」彼得極度的想要從三人之中逃脫，但是無奈那三人根本就不想放他離開。  
「你們是在玩什麼遊戲嗎..？」邁爾斯疑惑的說著。  
「有夠幼稚...」而一旁的猩紅蜘蛛只是抱著手冷眼旁觀。  
「我們需要勸架嗎？」邁爾斯愣愣的說著。  
「別管他們。」  
「喔...」  
「邁爾斯！！」彼得慘叫著。  
此時閃電一把摟過想要逃跑的彼得，將人直接固定在自己的身上然後瞪著眼前的兩人說著「夠了，我和小蜘蛛可是兩情相悅的。」  
「放開你的手！」哈利急了，他原本的目的可是想讓這些人明白彼得是誰的所有物的，但是事情的發展卻不如他所料。  
「別用你的手碰他！」當然趙也同樣的著急，他甚至是想穿上他的裝甲然後與閃電打一架。  
「喂..放開我，閃電。」彼得無奈的說著「你們都別吵了...」  
突然一道光線朝著閃電射了過去，當然閃電反應即時的抱著彼得閃過了那道光線，而彼得驚叫著「啊！！」  
「搞屁啊！」閃電躲開後不爽的瞪著那個朝著他射擊的人，而那個人就是新星。  
新星則是一臉平靜的說著「放開他，否則我不介意再朝你射幾發。」  
「喂！瘋子！你差點射到彼得！」此時哈利皺著眉指著新星喊道。  
新星翻了個白眼，然後抱著手高傲的說著「我準頭還沒那麼差好嗎？更何況我怎麼可能會傷害蛛網頭。」  
「你們是瘋了嗎？！在飛機上搞什麼啊？」艾娃這時終於站起身受不了的大喊著。  
而一旁的丹尼也難得皺起眉說道「這樣很危險的，山姆。」  
「蛛網沒事吧？」盧克也擔憂的望著還在閃電懷裡一臉驚恐的彼得。  
此時彼得緩了過來才皺著眉推開閃電，然後一臉不開心的說著「各位，你們別再吵架了！我們是出來玩的！我不希望大家不開心！所以都別吵了！」  
「抱歉，小蜘蛛，別生氣。」而閃電也第一時間就低頭向他道歉了。  
「我也是...」趙也低下頭說著。  
隨後哈利嘆了一口氣，然後對著彼得輕聲道著「彼得，抱歉，你沒事吧？」  
新星也一臉彆扭望著他說「蛛網頭，剛才抱歉了，但我真的沒有想要傷害你...」  
彼得也嘆了一口氣然後搖搖頭說「沒事，只要你們不要再吵就好了...」  
「彼得。」就在此時猩紅蜘蛛站起了身然後嚴肅的望著他說「跟我談談好嗎？」  
「啊？喔...好啊。」  
在眾目睽睽下猩紅蜘蛛就這樣把彼得帶出所有人的視線範圍內了，而哈利也就一直瞪著兩人直到離開他的視線。  
「別看了，猩紅大概...不會對彼得做什麼。」趙在一旁小聲的對著哈利說道。  
哈利皺著眉不滿的說著「你們這些人...都最好別對彼得打什麼主意，他是我的。」說完後他就直徑的坐回位置上閉起眼不再說話。

「你要跟我談什麼？猩紅？」  
猩紅蜘蛛靠在牆上抱著手冷靜的說著「你是gay嗎？」  
「啊？什麼...才不是！」彼得慌張的否認著。  
「在我看起來你似乎是不排斥與男人的相處，是這樣嗎？彼得。」猩紅蜘蛛盯著他說道。  
而彼得瞪大著眼說著「我才不是那樣！他們都是我的好朋友！我當然不排斥和他們相處...」  
「你敢保證你對他們任何一個人都沒有超出朋友以外的感情嗎？」猩紅挑著眉說著「比如說...哈利奧斯本？還是，閃電湯普森？」  
彼得皺起眉頭疼的說著「我真的不是...哈利是我最好的朋友...閃電也是...大家都是...」  
隨後猩紅聳聳肩，勾起嘴角笑了一下說「那假如說，他們其中有人跟你告白了，你會怎麼做？」  
彼得像是陷入了一道難題般露出了艱難的表情  
，然後低下頭握著拳咬牙說著「我不想失去他們任何一個...」  
「所以，你可接受男人，結論。」  
「不！才不是！你這是什麼結論？！」  
而猩紅突然收起了笑容，盯著他說道「我也是你的朋友吧？」  
「...當然。」  
「你不會想失去我，對吧？」  
「...嗯。」  
「所以。」猩紅離開了牆壁，跨出一大步站在離彼得距離非常近的位置，兩人的臉幾乎快要挨在一起，而隨後彼得只聽見猩紅在他耳邊說著「我喜歡你，你要和我交往嗎？彼得。」  
彼得的臉在一瞬間紅透了，這是他人生中第一次被人告白！雖然說對象是一個男的，但是這還是讓彼得感到非常害羞，他低著頭盡量不去看對方的表情，然後他半句話也沒有說出口就只是這麼乾站著。  
「說話。」猩紅霸道的抬起他的下巴，使彼得不得不直視著他的眼睛，今天所有人都沒有穿上裝備，而班的眼神非常溫柔的望著彼得看，這讓彼得害羞不已。  
彼得閃避著他的眼神，然後小聲的說著「我不知道...」  
「碰！」  
突然鐵門被人硬生生踹開，來人竟然是穿著裝備的閃電，而此時的他是猛毒特工。  
「猛毒？」彼得微微叫了出來。  
原本離得很近的兩人也被彼得跳開瞬間拉開了距離，彼得站到了猛毒面前試圖解釋「我剛才...你什麼都沒看到對吧？」  
彼得看不出來猛毒現在是什麼心情，這讓他有點緊張，不知道為什麼他總覺得自己有種被人抓奸在床的感覺。  
「...小蜘蛛，過來我這。」  
「彼得。」  
這兩人對視著彼得只覺得火藥味十足，他站在兩人中間猶豫不決「你們...」  
「小蜘蛛，拜託..」  
最後彼得還是輸給了猛毒那可憐兮兮的模樣，這只怪猛毒太會撒嬌了，絕對不是彼得偏心什麼的，彼得這麼想著。  
「唉...班，我想我不能...接受你。」  
雖然被拒絕了但是班也不惱，嘴角上依舊掛著笑容，紳士翩翩的說著「沒事，不要有負擔，但是請記得我說過的話，我是不會放棄的。」

在一群人終於抵達目的地後哈利率先拉著彼得下飛機，然後對著他笑著說「彼得，你喜歡這裡嗎？」  
彼得望著一望無際的藍色大海，還有茂密的森林以及金黃色的沙灘，他讚嘆著說「太棒了！我很喜歡這裡！哈利！這簡直就是天堂！」  
「這是為了你準備的...」  
「什麼？」  
哈利有些緊張的說著「你喜歡的話...這裡就是屬於你的...」  
「嗯？這不是你爸爸的私人土地嗎？」  
「是沒錯...」哈利輕聲道著「但是你要是喜歡的話，我可以把這裡送你，我是認真的。」  
彼得訝異極了，他知道哈利一直對自己很好，什麼東西都不會吝嗇的就買給他，但是把這裡送他？！不，這就太超過了！  
「不行！我不能！哈利，這太超過了...」  
「我其實是想著在這裡蓋一座渡假村，然後你隨時都可以過來...」哈利斟酌著語詞說道「嗯...我的意思是...不管這座土地未來會變成什麼屬名都會是你的，彼得帕克。」  
「哈利...不行這樣，我怎麼可以...」  
「小蜘蛛！你去哪裡了？」  
此時兩人又聽見了閃電的聲音，哈利在心裡大大的翻了個白眼，然後望著彼得有些著急的說著「彼得，我是說真的，我希望你可以成為這裡的主人。」  
但是彼得皺著眉搖搖頭說「不可以，我不能收下...這實在太貴重了...」他只是一個普通的紐約的18歲青少年啊！好吧，或許也不是普通的青少年。  
「嘿！搞屁啊！」  
「你再靠近他我肯定轟了你！」  
「我才會轟了你！水桶！」  
又來了，彼得忍不住低吼一聲，然後邁開腳步就準備走過去勸架，但是哈利卻一把捉住了他的手腕，他回頭就看見此時的哈利正用一副委屈的表情望著自己看。  
「哈利？」  
「彼得...別走。」  
「我只是想要勸架...」  
「別管他們了，行嗎？」哈利委屈的說著「我原本是只想帶你一個人過來這裡的，但是你跟他們在一起的話好像會比較開心，所以我就讓他們過來了...可是我還是想跟你說，我很希望你可以只看著我，只想著我一個人，就像是我只想著你一樣。」  
彼得愣愣的望著他看，然後就在他開口想說什麼時新星突然朝著他飛了過來，一把抱住他的腰就將他帶上了天，隨後他驚叫著大喊「哇！你幹什麼啊？新星！」  
而新星不管他的抗議就這樣抱著他然後飛在空中對著底下的所有人大喊著「蛛網是我的！你們這群廢物！」  
「你瘋了嗎？新星！快放我下去！」彼得無奈的大喊著。  
底下的猛毒特工也大喊著「把小蜘蛛還我！臭水桶！」  
「你在搞什麼？！快放他下來！」哈利著急的大喊著，這要是彼得不小心受傷了怎麼辦啊？這群人還真是...  
「趙，把彼得搶回來。」一旁的猩紅冷靜的說著「但記得，別傷到彼得。」  
「當然，這不用你說！」而趙也早就穿上了裝甲蓄勢待發了，隨後他飛上天與新星對峙著。  
「喂，先把彼得放下來，要打架的話我隨時都奉陪！」趙瞪著新星說道。  
新星冷哼道「要打架我當然是奉陪的，但是現在我有更忙的事要做。」  
彼得硬是被人拉上天空然後現在又在天空中看著兩人吵架，他簡直感到疲憊不堪，再加上他可不會飛啊！小蜘蛛可不會飛啊！要是摔下去了那肯定是必死無疑的！  
「新星...放我下去，我不喜歡這樣。」此時彼得皺起眉對著新星說道。  
而新星低頭望了他一眼，然後嘆了一口氣道「抱歉，蛛網頭，我只是有點著急...」  
「小蜘蛛！別怕！我會接住你的！」猛毒特工在底下大喊著，而彼得聽得滿頭黑線，這是要他跳下去的意思嗎？  
「咳，彼得，我...」此時新星有些難為情的說著「我其實有話想和你說，只是我不知道該怎麼和你說。」  
「你一定要這麼和我說嗎？在天上？」彼得挑著眉說。  
「我只能這麼做了。」新星無奈的說著「你沒看見底下有一堆人妨礙著我嗎？尤其是現在我對面也有個礙眼的傢伙。」  
「那你快說吧...」  
「我就是想說...其實我挺喜歡你的，我不知道該怎麼告訴你才是對的，但我每次看見你我就會很緊張腦子一片空白，你知道嗎？我好像是...愛上你了蛛網頭，雖然講這種話是挺噁心的，但是我是真心的，我希望你可以好好考慮一下...我保證我會對你很好的！真的！我會做一個稱職的男朋友！我會讓你幸福的彼得！」  
彼得的腦子簡直要炸了，他今天居然一次被兩個人告白了？都是男人這就不說了，只是他真的沒想過他會和自己的朋友發展成這種關係？他是做了什麼事才讓他們喜歡上自己的嗎？他想不明白...  
「我...」  
「不要聽他的彼得！」此時對面的趙突然大喊著「你肯定會有更好的選擇！比如說...一個聰明的天才！我們絕對是天生的一對！」  
「他們在搞什麼...」底下的猩紅蜘蛛無奈的扶著額頭，沒錯，他們兩個在上面說的話底下的人全都聽見了，現場也陷入了一陣死寂。  
「你們兩個瘋子！在對小蜘蛛說什麼呢？！他可是我的寶貝！你們都別碰他！！」閃電著急的喊著，畢竟猛毒可不會飛，不然他早就飛上去把人給搶回來了，更何況他也不敢貿然攻擊，而且彼得可是他的寶貝心頭肉啊！要是彼得有個三長兩短的話他是絕對會手撕新星的！  
「呃...新星，山姆...你先放我下去吧，我們下去再好好談談，怎麼樣？」彼得用無辜的眼神望著新星說道。  
新星望著彼得無時無刻都像是含著淚水的藍色眼珠子，心中一緊，果然...他就是受不了彼得的這種眼神，無辜得令人憐愛，有種讓人想要好好疼愛他的衝動，而他也在心裡吶喊一聲，小蜘蛛真的是好可愛啊！  
「好吧...但你也要答應我你要好好考慮我們之間的事。」新星偷偷的用手搓著彼得的腰間，好細的腰啊，新星心裡想著。  
而彼得因為感到有些癢所以開始扭動著身體，這也讓新星更加的受不了想要抱緊懷裡的人，好在他的力氣不小還是能夠穩穩的抱住彼得，隨後他將人更加用力的壓進自己懷裡，低著頭看著彼得長長的睫毛一眨一眨的樣子，此刻他忍不住的低聲說著「別動了...你再勾引我我就真的不會放你走了。」  
「什麼..？我沒有...」  
新星吞了吞口水，嗓子有些沙啞地說著「你身上的味道好香，聞起來就像是一塊楓糖蛋糕...」而就在彼得還來不及反應他說了什麼時新星就低頭快速的在彼得的唇上吻了一下，當然這個舉動也驚動了底下的所有人。  
「媽的！水桶頭！你給老子滾下來！老子保證打死你！！你這混帳！放開小蜘蛛！別碰我的人！！」閃電暴怒的大喊著，他都還沒親過小蜘蛛呢！而且居然還被這個水桶頭搶先！總之，他很不爽，非常的不爽！  
「山姆...」彼得沒想到新星會親他...好吧，他都已經跟自己告白了，就算這麼做好像也不是特別的意外了，但彼得還是微微皺著眉說「你別這樣...」  
「我說過了，別勾引我。」新星笑了一下，此時他也換了一個姿勢來抱他，他將彼得公主抱著然後繼續說道「公主。」  
「喂！你別太超過了！真以為我不敢揍你嗎？不准再碰他...」而一直在對面也同樣目睹一切的趙忍不住的抬起手用炮火瞄準了新星。  
「別傷害彼得！」哈利緊張的大喊著。  
「我不會！」趙皺著眉說道「但我現在真的非常想要把這個水桶頭的腦袋轟下來！」  
「這到底是什麼鬧劇啊...」在一旁一直看著這一切的艾娃頭疼的說著。  
而此時就連一直都保持著冷靜態度的丹尼都有些焦躁了「我現在也特別想教訓一下山姆了。」  
「冷靜兄弟。」盧克皺著眉說道「因為我也是，那個笨蛋到底知不知道自己在幹什麼？」  
「我說你們男孩們就不能好好控制住自己嗎？小蜘蛛感覺很困擾啊，我真替他感到無奈。」艾娃同情的說著。  
盧克嘆了一口氣，然後搖搖頭說著「小蜘蛛的魅力的確是挺大的，所有人都很喜歡他，這就是受歡迎的困擾吧。」  
「...嗯，認同。」丹尼說著「我也很喜歡他。」  
「等等，你們說的喜歡是指哪方面的？」艾娃挑著眉說道。  
丹尼微微皺了下眉說著「想親吻他的那種。」  
「...。」  
「...你也是？」  
盧克閉起眼有些羞恥的說著「我是想過...但我發誓我真的沒有對他出手！」  
「很好，現在只有山姆達成了這個目標。」艾娃無感情的說著。  
此時新星果然抱著彼得緩緩的降了下來，而就在他碰到地後猛毒就衝上前去把彼得奪了過來，然後打開了兵器庫朝著新星瞄準，彼得也當然是阻止了他，他抱住猛毒的粗壯的手臂抬著頭望著他說道「不要這樣...」因為他不願意看見自己的朋友互相傷害對方。  
但就在他成功的阻止了猛毒特工後其他的人卻朝著新星一湧而上，好吧，這的確是給新星的一點小懲罰，在彼得內心是這麼想著的。  
「呀！」突然猛毒特工抱起他的腰將他整個人抬到肩上，彼得驚叫一聲伸手拍著他的背後說道「你幹嘛啊？猛毒！放我下來！」  
「不要。」  
「什麼...」  
「我要你，小蜘蛛。」  
「你幹什麼...」  
「幹你。」  
「..！」

「彼得人呢？！」在哈利揍完新星解氣了之後他才注意到彼得早就不見人影了，到底又是誰把彼得帶走了？！他崩潰的想著。  
「猛毒也不見了。」猩紅蜘蛛冷靜的說著。  
而邁爾斯此時跳到了他們面前說著「我剛才看見猛毒把彼得扛走了，我本來想阻止他的，但是...他有點不對勁的感覺。」  
「靠！我就知道那該死的混帳對彼得意圖不軌！」哈利暴躁的說著。  
「你不也是嗎？」猩紅吐槽著說。  
「我不是！我從以前就一直喜歡他了！我...」  
猩紅聳聳肩，嘴角勾起一抹笑意「我今天跟他告白了。」  
「啊？」  
「但他拒絕了。」  
「...。」  
「不過沒關係，因為我不會放棄他的。」猩紅自信的說著。  
而哈利抽了抽嘴角說道「彼得不會喜歡你們任何人的！」  
「那你呢？你喜歡他，可是從來沒有和他說過吧？你連告白的勇氣都沒有了，又怎麼能贏過我們這些人呢？」猩紅挑著眉說道。  
「我...」  
「好了！別打了！我錯了！」山姆哀嚎著說。  
丹尼皺著眉看著自家小隊的兄弟滿是無奈「你怎麼能對小蜘蛛做那種事？」  
艾娃翻了個白眼說「你還知道自己錯了啊？你這瘋子。」  
「因為我是真的很喜歡他嘛！誰讓他要那樣看著我！你們自己說說你們要是看到他那副楚楚可憐的小狗狗模樣你們把持得住嗎？！」新星委屈的大喊著。  
「...心靜自然涼。」丹尼說。  
盧克扶額道「至少我不會像個禽獸一樣的撲上去。」  
「你這傢伙我沒打死你就算不錯了！」趙在一旁抱著手極度不爽的說著「要不是小蜘蛛不喜歡我們打架...」  
「對了，小蜘蛛呢？！」

「猛毒！小毒！閃電！等等...」  
彼得被猛毒扛到了一個隱蔽的林子裡，然後就開始扒著彼得身上的衣物，彼得抱緊了自己身上的衣服然後抗議著喊道「不要這樣！閃電！」  
猛地閃電伸手捏住彼得的下巴，使他閉上了嘴後又親了過去，他用力啃舐著彼得的嘴唇，力道大到彼得的唇流出了血然後沾染上了妖豔的紅色，加上他眼裡含著的淚水，真是好一副美景啊，閃電此時在心裡讚嘆著，而彼得痛得哭了出來還帶著哭腔抱怨著「好痛...閃電...」  
「你真的很辣，小蜘蛛。」隨後閃電的力道放輕了很多，他輕輕的舔舐著剛才被他咬破的傷口，然後笑著說。  
此時彼得害羞得摀住臉，不知道為什麼他並不討厭閃電的親吻甚至是其他的行為...他只是覺得他的臉快要燒起來了，火辣辣的...  
「不要這樣看我...」  
隨後閃電伸手將彼得拉了起來，爽朗的笑著說道「這只是給你的一點點懲罰，誰讓你跟其他人曖昧不清。」  
「我才沒有！」彼得抗議了起來，明明就是其他人莫名其妙的爭奪他...  
「那個水桶頭甚至是親了你！」閃電帶著恨意的說著「我真該把他的頭擰下來當橄欖球踢的！」  
而彼得噗哧一聲笑了出來，他伸出手拍了拍閃電的金髮然後說著「你在吃醋嗎？」  
「當然！」閃電突然抱緊了他然後把頭靠在他的頸窩處說著「你是我的...小蜘蛛。」  
「...你喜歡我嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「那要跟我交往嗎？」  
「...。」  
「怎麼不說話？還是說..」  
「我願意！我願意！」閃電一口咬住彼得的唇很顯然的閃電的親吻技術很差，彼得痛得都快要逼出眼淚了，就像剛才他也只會用啃的，簡直就跟隻大型犬沒兩樣，毫無技術可言，要是他用這種方式去親吻女孩子的話那肯定是會被討厭的，雖然彼得也沒有任何親吻別人的經驗，但是他至少懂得不用上牙齒...  
「嘿！疼...」彼得用上了蜘蛛力量來推開死賴在自己身上的閃電，然後一臉憂鬱的望著他看。  
「抱歉，我有點控制不住...」  
彼得嘆了一口氣，抱著手說「你不能咬我，閃電，那很痛。」  
「我知道了...」  
「但你可以...親吻我。」彼得一把勾住閃電的脖子把柔軟的嘴唇貼了上去，彼得也不懂得如何深入這個吻，他只是單純的貼著閃電的唇，但光是這樣就足夠讓他害羞不已了。  
就這樣兩人貼著對方過去了幾秒，突然閃電抱住了他的腰， 然後主動的加深了這個吻，他開始學習如何不用牙齒去啃咬彼得，他改用舌頭撬開了彼得的牙齒，然後將舌頭鑽了進去找到彼得柔軟的舌頭將兩人的舌頭交纏在一起，而兩人親吻時發出了陣陣水聲，這簡直讓彼得聽得臉紅心跳。  
「Shit！」  
突然間一聲咒罵驚動了正在接吻的兩人，彼得瞬間推開了閃電然後跳上了樹，而閃電也只是無言的望著突然出現的趙，此時趙瞪著閃電面無表情的臉說著「猛毒，你在幹什麼...」  
「幹什麼？你還看不出來嗎？」閃電還帶著得意的臉說著。  
「趙！你看見了...」而彼得冷靜下來後他才從樹上跳下來對著趙有些不好意思的說著。  
趙只是抱著手，望著他說「所以...你選擇了他，是嗎？」  
彼得尷尬的點點頭，臉上甚至還帶著一絲紅暈「抱歉，我....」  
「你不用跟我道歉。」趙嘆了一口氣然後聳聳肩說道「我尊重你的選擇。」  
「真的嗎？謝謝你...」  
「但是...我還是很不爽你為什麼選擇了這種頭腦簡單四肢發達的肌肉怪，他滿腦子大概就只剩下肌肉了！我肯定才是個最好的人選！小蜘蛛，你不選擇我那肯定會是你的損失！」趙指著一臉驕傲的閃電不滿的說著。  
「你說什麼？！你這個小不點...！」  
「嘿！閃電！冷靜...」  
彼得抱住閃電的腰將他拖制住，他慶幸著自己還有蜘蛛力量，要不然他肯定止不住閃電的怪力。  
「得了吧，猛毒，你打不贏我的。」趙不屑的說著「還有，我告訴你好了，我是不會放棄彼得的，就算彼得現在不選擇我，但也不保證以後不會，我肯定是能把你打趴的，你就等著看好了。」而趙在說完後轉身就離開了樹林。  
「嘖，小不點一個還敢那麼囂張...」閃電皺著眉不爽的說著。  
而彼得笑了笑，拍著他的肩膀說著「真高興你們沒有打起來。」  
「你有看到他的嘴臉嗎？！小蜘蛛！那簡直是氣死人！」閃電不滿的抱怨著說「我是不會把你交給其他人的！永遠！」  
彼得此時笑得燦爛，隨後他一把摟過閃電的脖子，墊著腳再次親吻了閃電然後一邊說著「我知道，老虎。」


End file.
